


【龙兔】箱根旅游攻略

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: After Ending, M/M, New World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: #本文一切内容都是我胡掰，切勿较真。#时间线在本传结局后，为我脑内妄想IF日常。与外传无关
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【龙兔】箱根旅游攻略

“……你没有必要带那么多东西，”桐生战兔终于没忍住，他眉头皱成一团，有点无奈，“我们路上也不会用多长时间，泡面什么的是不是有点……太多余了？”  
他本来想说“无用”的，话到嘴边又吞了回去。  
万丈龙我还在往二十六寸行李箱里狂丢生活用具——大到浴衣棉袄，小到牙刷毛巾。堆的都快冒尖了，看的桐生战兔牙直酸。他估计箱子干完这票能直接宣告寿终正寝。  
“啊？这不是有备无患吗？再说我又不是拎不动。”行李箱落地的时候窗户都震了一下，桐生战兔跟着窗户震了一下。万丈龙我嚷嚷，两个（没错，是两个，桐生战兔感受到了绝望）鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱被前·假面骑士Cross-Z抡着走，万向轮都离地几厘米。他很是健步如飞，下楼能一步迈三个台阶；桐生战兔瞅了眼表，他后退一步，默默数秒。  
数到五，楼下传来巨响；其还中夹杂着脏话、滚动声、多米诺骨牌式玻璃连环碎裂声。后者过于此起彼伏，桐生战兔估计一楼尸横遍野，没一个留了全尸。  
桐生战兔掐掐眉心，他深深叹了口气。  
天才科学家倚着栏杆，居高临下。  
“我不是都说了少带点吗？啊，糟糕透了，收拾起来超麻烦的。笨蛋，大、笨、蛋。”  
  
去箱根是万丈龙我提出来的。  
当时桐生战兔正在给电脑重编程，他听到这话后愣了几秒，然后慢吞吞地点头，说好。  
他站起来的时候眼前一黑，万丈龙我手疾眼快阻止了他和地面进行亲密接触。桐生战兔倒在他怀里，很明显他摔的有点懵，没反应过来是怎么回事，抓着万丈衣服的手还紧紧的。过会儿他推开万丈，自己借着桌子的力量爬起来。  
“我没事，”在万丈想要开口前桐生战兔抢白，“起来太快，这几天还没好好吃饭才这样的。”  
还怕万丈不信似的，指了指电脑后面那一堆红牛。只啃了两口的披萨孤零零倒在铁罐堆里，芝士边硬的打卷。  
万丈龙我张了张嘴，最后还是什么也没说。  
  
东京到箱根并不远，坐车也不过几个小时。出乎桐生战兔意料，万丈龙我把一切都安排的妥妥当当。除了行李箱——那两位前辈出师未捷身先死，桐生战兔连夜又收拾了一个买多的出来。他们俩是从新宿出发的，本来桐生战兔还在想为什么不直接乘坐新干线，没想到万丈龙我拨开人海，捏着两张展望席票出来。  
小田急浪漫特快的展望席区域向来是游客必争之地，出了名的萝卜多坑少，十二张门票全球游客抢的焦头烂额。他倒是没想到万丈龙我居然能抢到这个座位。  
等坐到号称“一票难求”的首排，桐生战兔更觉魔幻。旁边万丈探过身子给他系好安全带。  
“等等，”桐生战兔抓住他的手，“你怎么抢到的票？”你怎么这么欧？  
万丈龙我眨眨眼睛。  
“就那么一抢啊，等开票，在电脑前，点鼠标。”万丈·随手就是Best Match·龙我说，“不是很简单的事嘛。啊，对了，等开票倒是等的挺烦。我还以为很难抢，真是的，搞什么嘛那些攻略，一点也不靠谱。”  
桐生战兔：“……”  
天才物理学家心情复杂，他夹起一块列车特制便当，嗷呜一口吞掉。  
  
他们下车的时候比较赶巧，箱根刚刚下过雪，还没到化雪的时候，气温正好。阳光从云层后钻出来，偌大乡镇盖上层薄薄的白，又镀了层温暖的金。桐生战兔深呼吸，冰冷的森林空气划过喉咙，寒冷直奔大脑深处，桐生战兔感受到久违的轻松惬意。  
他很久没这么放松了，桐生战兔想。不远处几个孩子正在打闹，个子高的那个捧起一大捧雪，往伙伴衣领里灌。后者哇哇乱叫，估计被冻得狠了，怒发冲冠抄起雪块穷追猛打。  
桐生战兔见状不由自主地笑了，连眉心的皱痕都变得柔软。他笑着摇头，目光不经意落在万丈龙我身上。后者正在拽行李箱，这是他的工作。他说他拎得动，不用桐生战兔帮忙，于是一路上真的没有让桐生战兔去动过一分一毫。  
年轻的格斗家似有所感，他对上物理学家尚来不及收回的目光。他在桐生战兔温暖还有些窘迫的注视下放开箱子，万丈龙我伸过手，他为桐生战兔理了理围巾。  
让它们围得再紧些，再暖和些。  
“别着凉。”他这么说。一只手拽过桐生战兔，他牵着他，小心翼翼地，谨慎不安地，行走在刚下过雪的石板路。万丈龙我的掌心很热，还带有常年打拳的老茧。握上去有些刺人。  
桐生战兔垂眼。  
他反握回去。  
  
万丈龙我这次真是很花一番心思。  
以桐生战兔的理科思维来看，如果让他来预定，应该会选择在汤本站附近随便住一晚——毕竟他很宅，反正都是泡温泉，箱根哪家不是一样。  
但是他聪明的没把想法说出去。他知道自己的想法最为省事，却也没必要说出来扫别人兴致。  
万丈龙我拉着他登上箱根登山列车，格斗家一边看顾他，一边絮絮叨叨什么列车六月来最好啦，我查了攻略上说有紫阳花云云；说的桐生战兔很是烦躁。他从口袋里掏出块刚在路边买的温泉馒头，塞进那张喋喋不休的嘴里。  
万丈龙我发懵，他嚼了嚼，咽下去，然后张嘴：  
“还要。”  
桐生战兔：“……”  
他把纸袋往万丈怀里一推。  
“自己吃。”  
“什么啊，战兔我在拿行李诶。喂我喂我，啊——快点快点。喂我嘛，啊————”  
桐生战兔翻了个白眼，他特意抽出块个头大的。  
“我噎死你。”  
  
他们到旅馆的时候并不晚，不过因为芦之湖行程在第二日，所以桐生战兔提议先去附近打发时间。物理学家最近真的是憋得够呛，他到旅馆后迫不及待地四处打量一番，呆毛都竖起来了。万丈龙我深知他的脾性，格斗家摇头，在桐生战兔在旅店乱窜的时候把生活用具都摆好，然后扯着嗓子喊“战兔”。  
不得不说Evolto起名字起的有水平，万丈龙我费了好大劲才把“动如脱兔”的物理学家从别的屋子揪回来。期间旅馆老板娘一直在旁边用袖子掩住笑。  
这家旅店算不得有名，不过年头久远。老板夫妇年纪不小，是能做桐生战兔和万丈龙我父母的年纪。旅店是万丈格斗界一位朋友推荐的，说收费合理老板淳朴。他们打拳击的身上带伤都是家常便饭，泡泡温泉对他们有好处，顺便说一句带桐生战兔来箱根也是那位朋友的主意。  
万丈龙我有个身体不好的同性恋人这件事情在同事间算不得什么秘密。一是桐生战兔太过出名，二是两人从不遮遮掩掩，比那些异性情侣还要光明正大。  
“不得紧，”老板娘操着口京都方言，声音柔柔软软，“这段时间没什么客人，这位客人要是想逛逛铺子随意就好。不用拘束。”  
桐生战兔拍开万丈龙我的手。  
物理学家在前面走，他穿的是那件常穿的中长款风衣配牛仔裤，很是显腰板。走路带风，下摆跟着晃动，不知道为什么看起来有点嘚瑟。  
万丈龙我明显被拍的懵了一下，他看了眼掌心，又看了眼天才物理学家，满脸都写着问号。老板娘笑的不行。  
风韵犹存的妇人擦去笑出的眼泪，她对这对年轻人笑着摇头。万丈龙我终于从别人那品尝了一把什么叫哭笑不得，他对老板娘鞠了一躬，说麻烦您了。  
老板娘摇摇头，说朋友的朋友就是我的朋友，不打紧不打紧。她顿了下，没按捺住好奇心，迟疑着开口：  
“那位客人的头发……是天生的吗？如果是染发的话，我还从没见过染的这么均匀的白呢。”  
万丈龙我的指尖抽搐了一下。  
“不，”他说这话的时候声音干涩，舌尖舔过唇边一块干皮，“他的头发是后天变得。因为一场……大病。”  
老板娘讶异地用手掩住嘴，满脸歉意。万丈龙我只是摆摆手，并不在意。  
  
桐生战兔的身体是在秋天开始变差的。  
那天一切如旧，阳光正好，是近一周来最好的天气。学生本来在低头抄笔记，突然讲课的声音戛然而止；窗外秋风吹落第一片树叶，粉笔莫名断了半截。  
桐生战兔就那么毫无预兆地，直挺挺地，砸在讲台前。  
再醒来的时候万丈龙我坐在病床边，这人一贯不会隐藏心事，满脸都写着沉重。见他醒来格斗家咋咋呼呼，挥动双臂拦着他不让他下床；推搡中物理学家的视线掠过万丈，他看见镜中那人头发落了一层不化的雪。  
万幸他不是病了，只是身体免疫力下降。除了容易生病以外倒也不会有什么大碍——至少远到不了HIV的程度，平时注意些就好。  
医生这么说。  
桐生战兔变得怕冷，嗜睡，反应迟钝。他开始往那件驼色单衣外罩上别的棉衣，早上订一排闹钟也不醒；有时候万丈和他说话他过了好久才有回应。  
不过相比万丈的紧张，桐生的反应要淡定的多。他私下里和万丈龙我说了自己的猜测，不外乎是世界融合和最近太累这两种。他又不像万丈，有Blood一族的基因保护。这个世界有葛城巧，有佐藤太郎。桐生战兔是什么呢？  
桐生战兔是连身份证明也没有、连容貌也不属于自己、此世的幽灵。  
桐生战兔看着白发，闹心不过两天，又恢复了往常的模样。  
万丈龙我却觉得不是这样的。桐生战兔不是在意外表的人，但是白发是不一样的。  
那简直是在赤裸裸提醒桐生战兔生为异类，与世界格格不入；赤裸裸提醒桐生战兔那些伤痛的过去；赤裸裸提醒桐生战兔所有的时光都是偷来的，没有半分属于自己。  
额前霜雪是淬毒的刀，他只要一照镜子，就会被利刃穿心；疼痛和血顺着每一次心脏搏动汩汩而流，伤叠着伤，毒随着血。它从不肯愈合，也不肯断绝。  
万丈龙我想，不能再这样下去了。  
  
抛去大涌谷芦之湖这种自然景点，两个人的首要目标就是箱根各种美术馆。特别是“雕刻之森”，他们对那个打拳兔子雕塑久仰大名，各种意义上的久仰大名。不知老板娘是不是脑补了什么奇怪的东西，两人出门的时候被塞了不少零食，连小竹筒装的红豆汤都有。热情好客的妇人还对他们说要加油啊两位客人，不要被命运压垮，世界还是很美好的。  
桐生战兔捧着热乎乎的团子哭笑不得，他心思通透，从老板娘不断落到他头发的眼神中就能推测出一二。他自己把抹茶团子吞下，转手又把不喜欢的味道塞进万丈龙我嘴里。  
“你是不是说了些什么？”  
“啊？”万丈把竹签从嘴里拿出来，“什么？我什么也没说啊。”  
桐生战兔不愿理他，他踢了万丈龙我一脚，后者一边嚷嚷“战兔你干嘛”一边踢回去。两人你一下我一下使用小学生方式殴打，老板娘倚着门框，在后面感叹青春真好。  
  
俩人一路晃晃悠悠往车站走，偶尔在街边买点小吃。桐生战兔久违地食指大动，买了一堆抱在怀里，这吃一口那吃两口。他最近食欲不振，主要原因是他和万丈龙我的厨艺都惊为天人——差的惊为天人。葛城巧那玉子烧的品味不用说，万丈龙我更是泡面专业户。他们俩下厨做出来的东西危险等级大概在3.0，和Evolto咖啡有一拼。  
万丈龙我牵着他的手踏上列车，偶尔回头叼走桐生战兔递来的食物。远方白鸽振翅，火车慢慢悠悠鸣笛，咣当咣当，在白烟里驶向远方。  
  
俩人基本上倒着玩了景点。最近赶上旺季，但人也远比东京要少的多。期间桐生战兔被大涌谷的硫磺味刺激的打了几个喷嚏，万丈连忙从口袋里掏出口罩给他戴上。  
“……我不是很想戴，”桐生声音闷闷的，“爬山低氧，我肺活量不够。”  
“少啰嗦哦你，好歹也是做过假面骑士的人，你肺活量不够是在骗谁啊。”  
“啧。”  
“你刚才是不是有嫌弃我？我听见了哦战兔。”  
“我没有，”桐生战兔只有一双眼睛露在外面，看起来分外真诚，“是脚下温泉涌动的声音。”  
“哦，这样吗……原来温泉涌动的声音是嫌弃人的声音……等等，你刚刚是不是笑了，你又骗我是不是？喂，战兔你等等！”  
“我看到电车了。”  
“你站住啊喂！”  
  
他们回来的时候恰逢黄昏，暮色四合，家家还没有点上灯，万物朦朦胧胧。傍晚的箱根笼罩在白烟和群山里。  
这个时间最不好视物，路灯还没有亮，说暗还没有暗到不见五指的地步，但看东西总是容易看不清。  
万丈龙我不知道哪根筋不对，非要骑单车——没错是单车，真是给假面骑士丢脸——他来蹬，桐生战兔负责坐。说是为了享受一下冬季的浪漫。他说这话的时候低头看了好几次手机，桐生战兔最后忍无可忍说你能把你谷歌来的什么恋爱攻略关掉吗。  
万丈龙我乖乖闭嘴，不过车后座拍的啪啪响。  
被借车的大爷不停起哄说小伙子快去啊快去，箱根山路难蹬这才说明你男朋友对你情比金坚！不敢为你蹬山路还叫什么男朋友，下次我也这么对我女婿！  
桐生战兔：“……”大爷你女婿做错了什么你这么对他。  
万丈龙我：“大爷你说得对！”  
桐生战兔一边上车一边说你闭嘴。  
最后他们俩蹬上旅店的时候老板娘沉默半晌，给他们俩晚饭一人加了一个蛋。之后用一种非常怜爱的语气说，不够可以加餐。  
  
温泉在后院，旅店看起来小实则别有乾坤。后院用青石铺路，路旁点着通电的石灯笼；几株落了雪青松点缀其中。  
店家下午清扫了院子，雪都堆在两侧，露出一条青灰的路。怕桐生战兔着凉，老板娘特意翻出双加绒的足袋让他套在脚上，这样哪怕足袋被雪打湿了脚还是干爽的。万丈龙我牵着桐生战兔的手谢过店主人好意。  
温泉的硫磺味明显要比大涌谷温和的多，至少桐生战兔没在这里狂打喷嚏。他穿的是一件白色浴衣，烟火祭的时候买的，怕弄脏安置的小心翼翼。万丈龙我将清酒泡在木桶里，才翻身滑进水池。  
桐生战兔闭眼，有些惬意地放松身体。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……还不错。”  
那就是挺好的了。万丈龙我想，他也松了口气。  
估计是雾气氤氲的缘故，桐生战兔的语气也相较平时柔和了不少。他这人平日里总是端着，估计是担子太重的缘故，有些虚张声势地强硬。语气柔和的时候也有，却不过往往都背着当事人，在背后和别人掏心掏肺，说自己的担心说某某的好。被人听见还要挂上一副“才没有”的别扭脸。  
真不坦诚。  
万丈龙我隔着水汽，听那人软着语气问：“你怎么突然想来这里？”  
  
出门旅游可从来不像说的那样轻松惬意。往往花费不少的时间查询攻略游记，机酒门票更是订的人头秃。这并不适合万丈龙我；假面骑士Cross-Z向来是个手比脑快，做事依靠直觉的家伙。  
万丈龙我听到桐生战兔这么问反倒愣了一下，他估摸酒温的差不多了，倒了两盅出来。  
“这不是带你出来散散心吗，不是我说你但你也太宅了吧。本来身体就……”他把后面那句话吞了回去，转头把温好的酒塞进天才物理学家手心。  
桐生战兔倒不觉得是什么大事。  
“本来身体就不好……对吧。”  
酒是老板娘自家酿的，带点梅子的酸甜，因为温过的缘故喝下去身体暖烘烘的，连带露在外面的皮肤都热了起来。  
天空突然开始降下小雪。  
万丈龙我眉头拧了一瞬，很快又松开。  
“嘛，没事的，也不是什么大事。”格斗家笨拙地安慰，只是舌头有点打结的厉害，“那个，你瞧，我的暗伤也很多，不还是……不是，我在说什么啊。”  
桐生战兔笑出声。  
他目光柔软，和白雪几乎融为一体的头发湿漉漉地垂在耳边。  
“谢谢你。”  
他坦诚的万丈睁大眼睛。  
“诶？战兔？”  
桐生战兔又喝了口清酒。他在梅子清香中开口。  
“我让你担心了吧……这段时间里，”他凝视万丈龙我被水汽模糊的脸，眼神有些涣散，“总是不出门，一个人在工作室内埋头工作好几个小时不理人。明明被医生嘱咐了好好休息，却连饭都不好好吃……”  
说到这他笑了出来。  
“啊啊，真是糟糕透了。”  
万丈龙我划开水面。他感觉到温热的手掌抚上自己的脸。  
“这酒气……等等你是喝了多少啊，一杯而已，一杯清酒你就不行了吗？”  
醉了吗？醉了吧。他想他应该是醉了。  
清酒后劲大的很，温过还格外醺人。连大脑都泡在梅子的香气里。  
桐生战兔看着万丈龙我的目光却格外清明。  
“对不起。”  
  
旅店也好，车票也好，这都不是什么轻松的事。这一路上万丈龙我都一直紧紧拉着他的手，注意他每一次的呼吸异常。  
比桐生战兔自己还紧张。  
被万丈仔细调整围巾的时候他想，自己给万丈添了很多麻烦吧。  
万丈是个喜欢热闹的人，这点在小海和幻先生住进来后就能发现。三个智商加起来都不到一百的人凑一起哈哈哈，烤肉的时候也是他们仨闹得最凶。  
但是来到新世界以后，万丈基本上只在他和俱乐部之间两点转。所以有的时候，桐生战兔想自己是不是给万丈添了很多很多麻烦。  
没有自己他过的会不会更好。  
他是喜欢万丈龙我的，桐生战兔是个别扭的人，他不愿意把情爱挂在嘴边一天说上三百回。但他很清楚，自己是喜欢万丈的。很喜欢、很喜欢那种。  
所以他不想让自己成为万丈负担。  
这段时间他突然就能明白香澄小姐的想法，像是脑海里闪过一道惊雷，桐生战兔忽然就能和上个世界的香澄小姐心意相通。  
因为这个人太笨了，因为这个人太好了。  
所以自己一定不能成为他的束缚。  
不然我会是伤他最深的人。  
而我绝不要这样。  
  
他没有拨开万丈的手。桐生战兔只是很轻、很轻地蹙起眉。  
他用一种轻微却无奈的语气，慢慢说：  
“我给你添了很多麻烦吧。”  
“对不起。”  
  
万丈龙我把手移向桐生战兔额头，不确定一样又换了只手。  
“没发烧啊……怎么净说胡话？”  
桐生战兔：“……”  
什么暧昧缱绻都散了个一干二净。  
万丈龙我不由分说地将酒盅夺下来。  
“下次可不能给战兔你喝清酒了。”  
桐生战兔木着脸，一把水泼在万丈龙我脸上。  
  
说是泡温泉，结果一大半时间都用在打水仗上。亏得温泉里没旁人，不然他们俩都得被投诉出去。  
雪越下越大，地上很快就铺了一层白毯。老板娘估计是预料到了这种状况，特意给他们准备了很高的防滑木屐。  
万丈龙我从棚下抽出一把店家预留的油纸伞。  
“你不戴围巾吗？”桐生战兔问。  
“我没事，没几步路你好好戴着……阿嚏！”  
桐生战兔：“……”  
万丈龙我：“……”  
天才物理学家叹气，他凑过去，先是干干脆脆拍掉万丈拒绝的手，然后把围巾绕在万丈脖子上一周。  
感谢围巾的长度。  
“喏，这样就好了。”他把脸埋进围巾里，桐生战兔越来越怕冷倒是真的，从温泉出来不到半分钟手脚冰凉。  
万丈龙我立刻把他的手攥在自己掌心。  
“有时候也考虑一下自己啊你这爱与和平的战士。”  
“你晚上要是生病的话就该我照顾你了，你真的想让我照顾你吗？”  
万丈龙我想象了一下那个场面，最后十有八九会以两个人共同病倒作为结尾。  
他打了个寒颤。  
还是别了吧。  
  
万丈龙我将伞往桐生战兔那边倾了些。  
桐生战兔倒也没说什么拒绝的话——说了也没用，万丈肯定不会听。他往万丈那边靠了点。  
两个人戴同一条围巾真的很暖，桐生战兔想，他被冷空气带走的那点体温正飞速回笼。  
“小心一点啊你。”  
他想着事就没注意脚下，踉跄几步立刻被万丈龙我拽了回来。  
“就算木屐是防滑的你也要注意一下吧，毕竟走路不比一般鞋子方便……”  
桐生战兔忍无可忍：“你好啰嗦啊。”  
万丈龙我横眉竖眼：“我才没有！你以为我想说这些吗，战兔你这家伙哪次不是左耳进右耳出……”  
说到这他自己倒先闭了嘴。过会儿嘟嘟嚷嚷：“好吧是有点啰嗦。但不还是你的错。”  
桐生战兔本来想反唇相讥，但是看万丈的模样话到嘴边就全散了去。  
空气突然安静，只有雪落在伞面的声音。  
“噗。”  
不知道是谁先打破的沉默，等到反应过来两个人都抑制不住地笑出声，甚至因为怕摔倒只好停在路边笑——他们对视了一眼。  
万丈龙我噙着笑意，他握紧桐生战兔的手。  
“我啊，从来都不觉得战兔你是麻烦。倒不如说，只要有你在身边我就很开心了。”  
这种时候他应该说很多，说很多很多，用长篇大论表达自己的内心——可万丈从来不擅长这些。  
战兔说的对，他就是肌肉笨蛋，比起脑子，更愿意依赖自己的直觉。就像确认自己喜欢战兔以后干干脆脆表白，放心不下战兔就像个欧巴桑一样一路上絮絮叨叨。  
白雪遮罩青松，脚边灯笼明明灭灭，和万家灯火一同闪耀在雪夜。万丈龙我站在箱根的石板路中央，对桐生战兔大声说：“我不想放开你的手。”  
我不想放开你的手，仅此而已。  
  
“诶呀诶呀，怎么肩膀都湿成这样？我就应该叫我家那口子在小路上建个长廊……怎么了，两位客人？”老板娘急急忙忙拍下他们身上的雪花，看见他们的脸女人露出了然的笑，“是发生什么好的事了吗？”  
桐生战兔笑着点头。  
“是的，发生了很好的事。”  
“是吗？那就好，那就好。诶呀你们快换下浴衣，老公？老公快帮他们准备被炉烤烤火……”  
  
第二天一早万丈龙我是被桐生战兔叫醒的。  
后者脸上是几个月来都难以见到的血色，他精神的不行，一把掀开万丈龙我的被子。  
“快点万丈，你说我们今天要去芦之湖的吧。”  
万丈吓了一跳。  
“战……战兔？我怎么没听见你那一排闹钟？”  
“哦，因为我今天听见第一个就起来了。”他衣服都换的差不多，旅馆屋内热的很，桐生战兔疯狂给自己扇风。  
“快点起来啊万丈，我收拾的差不多了，你再不起来我开窗了啊。”  
“什么？喂喂喂我现在就换衣服！别开啊，我知道了我现在就换，千万别开啊！”  
  
芦之湖沿岸有一座历史悠久的神社。他们特意起了个大早，去赶第一波参拜。  
新年参拜的人有点多，也还算意料之中。昨天借给他们单车的老人也在山下，他看见万丈以后大声打了一个招呼，还对周围人介绍说看啊这就是昨天那个借车蹬山路的小伙子和他的男朋友，诶呀我听良子说是带白头发年轻人来调理身体的，真是恩爱的情侣啊。周围人发出善意的哄笑，搞得两人面红耳赤。有些一看也是外地来的情侣还大大方方给他们让路，说让你们先去祈福，一定要加油啊。  
两人不停说好的好的承你吉言多谢祝福。  
桐生战兔第一个跨过水边鸟居时候人群欢呼的好像是自己跨过去的一样。  
  
参道不算短，但总比大涌谷要轻松。净手的龙神水是活水，在初冬还没有结冰。桐生战兔写下请愿符，期间万丈龙我探头探脑好几次。  
“我是不会给你看的。”  
“小气。我的可以给你看哦。”  
“看到就不灵了好吗。”  
神主听到后乐不可支。  
桐生战兔摸了摸鼻子，说道失礼了；神主摆摆手说没事很久没遇到你们这么有意思的年轻人了，是情侣吗？  
万丈龙我：“是的哦！”  
后面有胆大的姑娘接茬：“这个男孩子是来为白头发男孩子祈福的哦！”  
巫女捧着东西经过：“哇你们的感情真好！”  
神主摸着胡子：“那第一次参拜一定要你们来做了，放心，龙神开运除厄，庇佑子民。”  
万丈龙我不停点头：“谢谢谢谢，谢谢诸位啊。”  
桐生战兔：“……”  
  
摇响本坪铃，引起神明注意，然后将五元硬币塞进钱箱。接着施行拜礼。  
二拜二拍一拜。  
鞠躬表示诚意，拍手表示祛除邪气。  
桐生战兔行完最后一个礼，他睁开眼睛。  
万丈龙我和他对视，他们对神主鞠躬致谢。老人笑呵呵地摸着胡子。  
“你们的祈愿，神明听见了。”  
他们往回走的时候看见那个胆大的姑娘趴在闺蜜怀里抹眼泪，他们俩路过的时候听见女孩哭唧唧地说：  
“这他妈是什么美好的爱情，妈妈我看到真的了。”  
  
“你向神明许了什么愿？”  
下山的时候万丈龙我还是不死心。  
“都说了不能告诉你，说出来就不灵验了。”  
万丈龙我咋舌。  
桐生战兔捏捏鼻梁，他只好提醒他。  
“现在还在神社里，注意言辞啊。”  
万丈龙我在嘴巴上画了一个叉。  
“你也是注意一下啊……火星王妃和Blood一族都能存在，神明说不定也只是另一种拥有更强大力量的生物呢？”硬核物理学家说，“啊我记得平行世界的前辈好像有一个就是神……”  
万丈龙我：“啊？不是吧？前辈们这么厉害吗？”  
“宝生永梦也是个大佬只是人家脾气好，你以为他像看起来那么……不，没什么，我什么也没说。”  
桐生战兔决定闭嘴。  
万丈龙我耸耸肩，他倒是不在意这些。毕竟假面骑士已经是过去，人总要向前看。  
“算啦，战兔你不说就不说吧，反正我也猜得到。”  
桐生战兔一脸嫌弃。  
“哇哦，肌肉笨蛋居然知道动脑猜了你真棒。”  
“你的棒读可以再明显一些吗！”万丈嚷嚷，他不顾战兔嫌弃和他勾肩搭背。  
“你肯定许的和我的差不多啦，顺带一提我许的是我们两个人的愿望，没说出具体内容就不会不灵验。”  
“……你还真是机智啊。”  
“是吧。”  
桐生战兔笑了笑，他并没有拨开万丈放在他肩膀上的手。  
远处晴空万里，水天一色。白雪漫山遍野，映照朱红的鸟居，又有不老的松树在隙间探出青绿的枝丫。他们身侧是叽叽喳喳上山朝拜的人群，身后本坪铃响了一声又一声。  
新的一年来了。  
桐生战兔抬头。  
没有潘多拉塔，没有天空墙。富士山顶的积雪万年不化。  
世界安详又平和。  
他闭上眼睛。  
  
愿世界充满爱与和平，愿我能和他继续携手，走过未来所有风景。

FIN.


End file.
